Today's existing alarm systems are inflexible and provide limited interaction between the user and an alarm security provider to handle an alarm situation. For example, a typical alarm system is shown in U.S. Ser. No. 10/698,974 A wherein an alarm system includes a control device regulating and receiving feedback from various conventional fixed sensors. The control device further reports events via a dispatch mechanism to a user. The user via a web interface regulates alarm parameters in a dispatch configuration system in the alarm system.
The control device interfaces with the dispatch configuration system and other components of alarm system via telephone network lines. Further, the user via a control device panel actively configures the dispatch mechanism in order to setup a custom alarm dispatch requirement and instructions.
Thus, existing alarm systems use a fixed architecture of alarm devices, directly controlled by the user to configurate and regulate the alarm devices with telephone network communication. Said existing systems work well when set up but are not easy to adapt to a new monitoring set up. Further it puts high demands on the end-user to comprehend and configure the alarm system in non-real time optimization and with no possibility to induce feedback parameters to improve the protection of security zone in the real time operation.